The Master Firebender
by fieryjunior35
Summary: A dedication story to The Cahill-Demigod Witch's "Cahills vs. Vespers: The Shapeshifters". R&R please! Latest chapter: Another 'Ordinary' Day..."Trust me. It would all work out tomorrow."
1. Chapter 1

Flaming Passion Stories presents

another story by fieryjunior35 of

"The Master Firebender"

-inspired by The Cahill-Demigod Witch's "Cahills vs Vespers: The Shapeshifters"-

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, or the said story above. All rights are reserved to each and everyone's literary work. I only own Flaming Passion Stories, 'fieryjunior35' and all my wonderful stories here in FF._

Chapter 1: At the Airport

Undisclosed location, 2 days ago

"Marienne, you are to escort the incoming Madrigals to their places. From the airport, you are to watch over them." Fiske tells me. I'm being mission-logged for the return of the other Cahills at the Camp. Well, most of them are coming back. You see, the only ones who don't know about "it" are Amy and Dan, Fiske's own grandchildren. Yup, _the _Amy and Dan Cahill.

"After all the Cahills have been brought to Camp, we will have a little chat and have the big reveal to Amy and Dan." he further explains. I, a fifteen-year old girl, am on a balcony in a very beautiful beach resort, looking to the sunset. I am focusing both my attention to Fiske as he relays the mission and as I try capture the sunset's color on my pinkie flame.

"Do you understand the gravity of this mission, Artemis Minerva?" he asks me, as if I wasn't listening.

I turned to him, knowing that my pinkie has achieved the sunset's orange perfectly and my hair was showing my true luster. "Of course, Uncle Fiske. Wait, am I allowed to use my powers whenever necessary?"

"Sure Minerva." he says as he disappears.

I stood there with full enjoyment. _Time to greet the Cahills. But first..._

"Hello? Are you doing well in your vacation madam?" Keith, my butler, asks curiously.

"Yes, but the vacation's over. Time to go to another mission." I say to him with full contempt.

"Ah yes. When should I come over and fetch you?"

"Immediately." I say as I go to my room and pack my things as fast as I could.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-_ Be prepared for the worst when it comes _ -o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the airport in Manila, 3:30 am |As the maid Holly

I'm already here in the airport, in full disguise of course. Wearing a maid outfit with a short black-colored wig with a red clip on top, I waited as the luggage rolled by. I need to get all of Ian's and Natalie's luggage and load them onto the limousine before they could get in.

After a few minutes of almost losing my composure in the middle of a public airport and having to make sure to get a lot of ice packs after this, I waited. Good thing Natalie loaded, or fully-loaded, only 5 strolleys this time. Ian was, as usual, carrying 2, with his laptop bag. I waited by listening to some music by using my earrings.

After listening to only one song, I spot Ian and Natalie come over this way. I then rushed over to them using the flame.

"Good morning Sir Ian, Madam Natalie. Welcome once again to the Philippines." I say courteously to them as I dissipated my 'fast flame'.

"Well, good morning indeed Holly. Nice to see you again." Ian says. _Phew, he didn't notice a thing. Neither Natalie._

"Are we in a public airport _again_ ?" Natalie snaps.

"Unfortunately, yes Natalie, we are in an airport so not to arouse suspicion. I have also loaded all your bags to the limousine as requested." I explain to them. "But, Natalie, it is not very crowded. Good thing you are here

"Ahem? Holly, how many times do I have to tell you it's _madame_ Natalie?"

"Sorry, _Madame Natalie_ . Anyways, where to now? Cebu? Palawan?"

"Nope. To the Shapeshifter's Mansion. And make it snappy." Ian says in his _usual_ dignified voice he usually addresses around maids, or so I'm told. "Yes Ian."

I direct them over to the limousine and opened the door for them. As usual, Natalie was overdrowning Ian in a discussion concerning me and not calling Ian 'Sir'. "By the way, you may experience a lot of traffic jams here. Remember, Manila airports are like New York streets when in season." I reminded them.

"Will do. Gordringer, Shapeshifter's Mansion and make it snappy." I hear Ian say as they sped off under the early morning sky. _Usual Ian. Being so formal and neat before seeing his 'love' once again.__ Ah, how I love being as sneaky and deceptive as they are..._

"Fiske? The torches have been handed down. Who's next?" I say to my necklace, which has a microphone.

"Jonah. Get ready. He may be mobbed before he could have come out of there." he says, with a distant chuckle.

"Oh very funny. He's not that famous around here, I tell you." I reminded him as I rolled my eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o- _You may never know what or who would you expect_ -o-o-o-o-o-

Once again in the airport, 4:15 am| As lead guitarist of 'Fire Dragons', Christina Flores

"Yo, Flores! Nice seein' ya around here!" Jonah says as he goes down his usual private jet, with his face stickered at its side. I'm now wearing jeans, a shirt and my favorite light brown jacket. Strapped to my back is a guitar and my hair is tied into a pony, showing most of my feminine features.

"Hey Jonah. Um, didn't I tell you that I'm from around here?" I asked him.

"Oh...um, right. Sorry." he says. "Wait, where's the usual press around here? Are they late or something?"

"Nope. Jonah, I'm sorry to tell you, but you're not that famous from around here." I tell him as I felt sorry for him. "What?" he asks, both confused and utterly disgraced.

"Jonah, next time, try doing a tour around the world that _would _include the Philippines. Charice's going to step over if you don't, not that it's a bad thing." I suggested.

"Sure, sure." he says as he goes toward his car. He goes in. "Hey, aren't you with your dad most of the time?" I ask him curiously.

"Nope. He's managing my next album tour around the States." he says.

"Oh, well, I've got to go. Our band's going to hav e a record deal in the US, wish me luck!"

"Sure! Good luck with that, guitar girl!" he cheers.

_Jonah Wizard, check. Now, who's next?_

"Sir Fiske? Is there anyone else I should be 'fetching'?" I asked into my necklace.

"Nope. Apparenly the other Cahills have already been staying here ever since the clue hunt was over. So, you can come back here."

"Thank goodness. I thought I would have to endure—wait, could I stay here a little longer?"

"Why?"

"I want to see Amy and Dan for myself. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

My heart leaped for joy. "Yeah! They're coming, they're totally coming!" I shouted, then covered my mouth. "Oops. I shouldn't have said that out loud. But then, I am at an airport. Good thing this one isn't that crowded, or I'm going to be embarrassed."

I then ran toward the girls' room and changed in my normal Philippine outfit. Amy and Dan have no friends over here in the Philippines. I have a slight advantage. I then thought of myself as a firefly and 'flew' myself out of here and into the lobby. I think I spotted them coming through this way...

* * *

><p><strong>How's that! I dedicate this entire story to the woman who started it all, The Cahill-Demigod Witch! She's such an awesome writer, I tell you that. Another thing I haven't told you, her story was one of the first ones I was 'hooked' on.<strong>

**Please read and review!**

**fieryjunior35, burning with passion!**


	2. Chapter 2

Flaming Passion Stories presents

another story by fieryjunior35 of

"The Master Firebender"

-inspired by The Cahill-Demigod Witch's "Cahills vs Vespers: The Shapeshifters"-

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, or the said story above. All rights are reserved to each and everyone's literary work. I only own Flaming Passion Stories, 'fieryjunior35' and all my wonderful stories here in FF._

Chapter 2: Passing Off

As my Lucian Shapeshifter self, minus the firefly and add the normal clothes | Minerva's POV

Okay, I'm back! Back at the mansion grounds. I'm wearing my 'live passionately' shirt (which is my favorite, btw), five bangles with one branch color on each one, my jeans and lucky sneakers. Yup, I'm definitely being lucky today! Well, first, I'm going to meet the most controversial Cahills of this generation. Second, Fiske said he has a surprise for me. He wasn't that specific, since he only said, and I quote, _"Come back to base and report at the meeting room immediately. Remember, you shouldn't raise attention or suspicion. Isn't how Lucians do it?__"_

I should have said something like, _"No Uncle, since I'm raised differently and I still have no idea what my boss is trying to teach me. And that's the old way of a Lucian to do it. I've heard that they're throwing parties just to get that one person to get just a simple message," _but then I might have offended him or something. So I just plainly said 'yes' and moved on.

According to my calculations, all the Cahills I so wanted to meet would be here in less than an hour. So, I just made it the _faster_ way-being a phoenix. I could transform into a eagle, but then I already did that on the way here. Why? Well, I'll save that story for later. But then, it _does_ sound cliche, right? Nah, I'm the only Lucian out there that's like this. And that's just the tip of the iceberg...

I arrive to the meeting room, with Keith in tow. Keith is my only butler who I can be, as how I say it, _confidante_ around. He's the next thing to a big brother, and that he's there since my tragedy. He's a Lucian too, but with Tomas blood because of his grandmother marrying a Lucian grandfather. He's trained to protect me and be impeccable at the same time. Oh, and did I mention he's a Pilipino too? He transforms into a reddish-brown bear though, and is well-adjusted to controling both water and fire well.

"Hello there Artemis. Time for business." Fiske said, me and Keith chuckled a little at the unseemingly obvious rhyme.

"Of course. As expected, you don't want to lose them again. It's like Grace died again when they're gone, or worse."

He nods and gestures us to take our seats. I took out my pen and notebook and started taking notes as Fiske shows us the next part of our plan. Since the clue hunt, we have been planning a decoy plan in case when everything goes wrong. Since we're Cahills, it's more likely imminent that it _could_ get wrong. Add to that the inherited superhero-like powers of Gideon's charms over the years.

Our plan consists of effective escape plans when, for example, the house is bombarded, burnt to the ground (what I call the "Cahill Cliche House Incident") or attacked by muttation-Vespers. I could do well when the house is being burnt down, I can suck out the fire like Natsu in Fairy Tail does, and store itself in me as a power. Then I could make my construction drones repair the damage. As of the gems protecting our powers, well, they're protected in indestructible but see-through cases that the Ekats have perfected since preserving Marie Curie's items. And they're protected by a key that only I have, and Uncle Fiske as well.

He explains new plans on cases like earthquakes, tsunamis (though highly impossible, since the tsunami should be as powerful as either Japan or Indonesia in order to damage the Estates), the occasional robbery and _Vesper_ robbery. Speaking of plans, I'm also thinking of a way to highlight this year's Christmas festivities. Maybe making the Lucian float 'shine' even more? Very possible. I just have to add something to this year's.

"...and those are the plans. Did you get all of that Artemis?" Fiske said as he rested on his chair.

"Yes I did. But Uncle,"

"What is it?" Fiske asks curiously.

"Try to have fun for once. You know, this year's festivities are always as grand, but I've never seen you actually _enjoy_ them for yourself. I'm just saying. The Reps _are_ doing their best from making it spectacular. Although I want to recommend Lucian-branded fireworks to be the ending highlights."

He chuckles. Well, when I mean Lucian-branded fireworks, I meant my display of fire fauna and control over the Philippine night sky. After all, that is a better substitution to just buying plain fireworks, and to minimize costs on the festivities for just a little. "You always say that I don't enjoy them. I actually do, but the danger lurking around around the corner always gives me bad ideas while trying to have fun."

"I understand. Besides, I'm here to take care of the two Royals. Since the former _Queen_ just shot them and dump them senseless. Well, you know what I mean by that, right?"

"Okay. Meeting adjourned." All of us stand up and leave the room. I then ran to the Lucian Mansion, no sweat. I stopped by the door to see where Keith is, but he's nowhere to be seen. I opened the door when Keith jumps out of nowhere and scares me with his partial transformation. A shriek escapes my mouth, and Keith laughs so hard, he forgot his manners as a butler. I laughed at him as well, however when he stands up, I shoot him with my tranquilizer dart gun. I then transform into a dragon, minus the flames, because I have to carry him to my room.

I greet some people passing by, and thanked them for their comments on how powerful and able-bodied I am to carry my butler. When they ask me why he's unconscious, I say he accidentally shot himself with my dart gun because of training. When I reached my room, I fall into bed after I place Keith in his. I know I'm not supposed to do this, because he's the one taking care of me, but I want to. He's like a brother to me.

I waited for him to wake up. It is Christmas week, and I should be buying a present for Keith. I already did, while I was on vacation. He'll love it. All I have to do is wrap it and make it look like a real present.

After fifteen minutes, I'm already done wrapping the present. It's not that big, but I'm not really a Janus for gift wrapping, so I ultimately waste all my wrapping paper and get some stuck to my fingers (that's another story). By that time, I have already kept it in a safe place, somewhere I'll reveal to Keith later on.

"Uh...Minerva..." Keith moans over.

"What?" I say as calmly as I can.

"Did you just knock me out earlier?"

"That explains your situation, having headaches worse than ever?"

"Yeah," he says as he places a hand over his left temple. "Ugh. Were you using me as a lab rat again?"

"Well, I can't possibly do it to people I don't want to hurt and/or tranquilize, and you gave me a reason to."

He chuckles. "Makes sense."

"Wait! I have to show you something first." I say to him. "True Phoenix Form!"

I transform into a flaming phoenix, a _real_ flaming phoenix. He applauds, and does a half-transformation just to tell me telepathically, _Looks like someone has mastered her flame well._

I do a crooning sound and say to him the same way, _Of course. I'm not called the Master Firebender for nothing. And this is not the only animal form I could control my fire in._

He raises his bear brow, as I call it, and looks at me as if he doesn't believe me. Then, he smiles. _You are really in control of your power. But remember, don't show it much around everyone else, or you may start a war...or worse._

I raised him an eyebrow. _How many times have you repeated that warning to me? Let me see...the time I showed you my fire whip during training, my hair first turned red everytime I have a strong emotion..._

He roars, as if making a chuckle. _Okay...that's enough. Isn't that tiring? For me, it is. Staying in form for just five minutes without doing anything, am I getting old for you?_

I transform back into myself. "Of course not Keith, and you will never be too old for me. As long as you can still protect me." I winked at him. He smiles. I race myself out of the yard, then bump into someone in the way. It was Ysa.

"Hey Ysa! Long time no see, I guess." I say as I hug her.

"Hey Minerva! So, how's the fire going on?" she asks.

"Great! I've even managed to control fire while in my transformation." I say proudly. "I've just shown it to Keith and he looks utterly impressed."

"Should you tell these things to him? Well, you know..." she tilts her head to Keith's direction.

"Oh Ysa...he won't be a part of your brother's plan or something. Besides, we always check the background of all our servants, even just the average garbage collector." I say to her reassuringly. "Now, where are you going anyways?"

"The Cahills are coming here any minute! I should be there already with the other Reps!" she says in a rush. "Then there's the whole _parol_ thing...we haven't even started on it!"

"_What?_ I'll take care of that. You go and meet with the other Reps, Ysa."

She smiles and runs toward the Madrigal mansion. Keith runs toward me in his whole bear form. He then lets out a loud roar. At that, I covered his bear mouth and said, "_Quiet down! We don't want to frighten anyone! And you're not scaring me either!"_ He changed back into himself again, and charged at me. Meaning, he tickled me like crazy until my throat hurts and my sides ache as well. I then tried fighting back by messing up his butler do, and wrinkling his standard suit. Eventually, we were lying on our backs on the grass.

"_Never_ do that again. Seriously..." I spat at him.

"The roar or the tickling?" he asks curiously.

"B-o-t-h!" I say to him, with an eyebrow raised. We just let the cool Philippine wind to calm us down until I stood up and gave him a hand.

"Come on, we need to work on the _parol_ I promised Ysa."

"Okay, my _mistress_." he says mockingly.

I slap him in the shoulder. "_Never_ call me mistress! You're just five years older than me!"

"Fine." he grudgingly replies and we walk on where the other Lucians were working on the yearly Christmas _parol_ for the Ball. It was an open space at the back of the mansion. We have materials, manpower...the only thing we needed was a _design_ of what the parol would look like. I walked over to Fely, one of the Lucians assigned to design the parol this year. There are about 10 or so people here, who are either doing nothing, lying on the grass on their backs, playing with their phones or training.

"Hey Fely! I heard from Ysa, who told me that you are stuck in a runt. Could I help?" I say as she was at her usual thinking position, cross-legged on the grass, pen in one hand and the other on her forehead. She hasn't drawn anything yet, which was unusual for the most creative Lucian parol designer in the entire Shapeshifter mansion. She's 16, has black hair with a red highlight, and is dressed in a green shirt and red pants, to keep up in the festive mood. She's even wearing a Christmas hat to show it off even more. Suddenly, I thought that she thought more in her outfit today than the parol design.

"No! I'm having The Block again! Ugh..." she looks over at me, and she begins to stand up and bow.

"It's okay...you can sit down now." I say, a little embarrassed and annoyed that I have to repeat that I don't like people bowing to me just because I can manipulate an element better than anyone could ever do. She sits and looks at me intently. "What do you usually do to get The Block away?"

"Watch someone transform into an animal completely."

"Hmm..." I say curiously. "Anything else?"

"Read a book and listen to music. That's all I could possibly do to solve the Block." she says in a shrug.

"Okay, how about you watch my transformation then?" I say enthusiastically.

She looks at me as if I told her someone's crush from another branch. "Sure! Maybe that could help me. Oh, and I may need you to move around, so that you could help me."

"Okay...here goes. _Lucian Phoenix!_" I say proudly and dissolve into flames and again to the bird earlier. I can actually talk English with any transformation I can do. Still having a hard time in the other languages, but at least I can talk normal right?

"Now, watch me." I say to her. She looks at me so eagerly, I thought she was going to control my flames as I am in my current form. Well, I change some of my feathers into different colors, as if to look like an Ibong Adarna. It's a mythological bird found in a Philippine tale. It has different colored feathers, and looks even more splendid with its beautiful lullaby-song.

I then fly around slowly and gracefully as I could...and then perch on a tree nearby. I then sing a few notes of my lullaby when suddenly Fely stares at me real quick and then scribbles something crazy on paper. I stay perched on the tree, now surrounded by very curious Lucians. Keith was standing beside me, even holding a finger to allow me to perch on it. I decline with a swift motion of the tail. The crowd laughs, and Keith stage-plays being bummed.

After a few minutes, Fely waves her hands and motions me to come over. I changed back into myself, ran toward where she sat, and looked over. My mouth let out a gasp as the design literally took my breath away. It was the usual star parol, only this time it has different-colored feathers arranged at the back as if like an opened peacock tail and a drawn profile of my phoenix-face.

"Perfect Fely! You are the best, _ate_!" I say as I hug her. "I'm going to tell Ysa. Keith, help out in building the parol, okay?" He nods, and I rush off to Ysa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_Lucian_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Joseph, are you there?" a voice sounded through a hidden earpiece in an ear. The ear in question is Joseph Liko's, a best friend of Aaron Valdez, Ysa's twin brother. He's a Lucian too, but he's known for being the sneakiest in the group.

"Yeah, I'm always here for you bro. What's up?" Joseph says into the hidden microphone in his watch.

"Oh nothing. Just checking on the Mansion this time of year. Still being festive?"

"As usual. Ugh, that Master Firebender showed up and boasted her powers again." he replies grudgingly. "She just displayed her newest form, a phoenix, just to inspire Fely's trashy parol design."

"Bro, relax. After I'm done with the place, you'll be the only one who's going to be asked of designs around here."

You see, my dear readers, Joseph has always been envious of Fely's artistic talents since she joined the Shapeshifters the year he did too. However, his designs were more cleaner and professional than Fely's outgoing and out-of-the-box ideas that's why it started a war between them. Now, as revenge for _always_ getting her being assigned as the parol lead designer year after year, he joined Aaron's plan of some sort.

"I know...but why does it have to be _then_? I want it _now_!" he shouts into the watch. That got several faces staring, even Keith's. He walks over towards him.

"What's wrong Joseph?" he asks patiently.

"Oh nothing. My dad won't allow me to get the newest video game _again_." he lies.

"And how many times I told him that he'll get it _after_ he improves his grades in school. This discussion is over. Bye son." And the call ended then and there.

"Joseph, just do your best and help us over here than discuss your wants." he suggests.

"Fine." he says as he 'drags' himself over the workstation.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for an update? Come now, please review!<strong>

**fj35**


	3. Chapter 3

Flaming Passion Stories presents

another story by fieryjunior35 of

"The Master Firebender"

-inspired by The Cahill-Demigod Witch's "Cahills vs Vespers: The Shapeshifters"-

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, or the said story above. All rights are reserved to each and everyone's literary work. I only own Flaming Passion Stories, 'fieryjunior35' and all my wonderful stories here in FF._

Chapter 3: Birds...and Ian

This. Year's. Going. To. Be. Totally. _Awesome_! | Minerva's POV

I had a quick change of clothes, as in _quick_, into one of my Hunger Games designer outifts. Courtesy of my imagination and Lan's great sense of fashion. Oh, and the Costume Compact. It's a compact mirror that's actually a mini-computer that stores outfits into pixelated art, then when one chooses an outfit, a camera-like flash transforms the user holding the compact into the desired outfit of their choice. My genius and design with Sinead's knack at gadgets. I like to do things with other people.

The outfit I was saying was the one Katniss wore during the Presentation of Tributes in the Capitol, the part where they have to ride in chariots and parade themselves infront of the Capitol's massive audience. However, instead of _fake_ fire, it's generated from my power. Oh, and it's my Shana hair that has that effect. It would be easier for everyone to have it if there was a real life Cinna...am I right? (Though from some people, they say it may be only for the most expensive of occasions...)

I have to tell Ysa about the best development ever! However, I have to do my rounds first.

My main job here in the Shapeshifter Grounds is Defense. All the other 'Masters' are, though we could do as well in 'Attack' too. I keep everyone and everything safe, even if I have to do it all by myself. And one of those things I have to protect are the Charms. They are the original charms created by the Cahill Father, Gideon himself. They are all stored in all-proofed safes of their own, only activated by the key me and Fiske are unique.

When I reached the vault, I envelope the key in fire (and it's proofed too, as well as Fiske's), and floated it toward the sensor. It beeped, then the safe's door swung forward. The fire enveloping the key is special, because I made the sensor to only detect only one specific flame, which is mine of course. Who knew that when a Lucian controls fire, there is also their DNA present in it?

As I stepped in, the safe's door closed silently, and fast. Then five colored lights flashed over the respective branch's Charms. An eerie red light bathed Luke's, the snake ring with rubies for eyes. A lively yellow one enveloped Katherine's, a topaz necklace with a dragon pendant. A cool blue one for Thomas's, the silver ring with sapphire and diamonds. A emerald-green light bathed Jane's, an emerald necklace and a simple white light for Madeleine's diamond necklace. They all seem to be floating on air, and are glowing slightly. They encircle a pendant made of tiger's eye, Olivia's last possession from Gideon, which is on a platform.

I do the usual check-up, assessing the security system works, and that the rings are still inaccessible to damage from anything...even from any Cahill or Vesper firepower. The protective system works by absorbing any power from any laser, gun, or element bending and rebounds a colored light back at them, usually set to stun depending on how much power is absorbed. It's foolproof, and in case it overloads, the gems are enveloped in an indestructible ball that can be opened by any Cahill Prince or Princess. Or me or Fiske, of course. Those gems will be automatically be transported somewhere that even I can't reveal.

After seeing that the gems are safe and sound, and that the security system is working, I went to where they were meeting the Cahills. I was about to just strut myself in the room, but there are very important Cahills in there that I would not even _risk_ the fact of total and utter embarrassment. Then, an idea popped in my head. I'll send a little flame avatar of me in there and go to Ysa. I'll be even extra careful to _not_ to burn the mansion...err, I kinda had a little accident before using the same technique I'm trying to do now. But I do it a lot when I was back at my _own mansion_, and it hasn't been burnt in weeks, so what's to worry?

I then sent a wisp of flame out my pointer finger, and I then changed it into a mini-Keith avatar. "Okay, tell Ysa that the _parol_ is on its way to being built and it may be done by tomorrow. Also, the gems are safe and sound in the vault." It bowed, and I placed him into the crack beneath the door and sent him on his way.

Now, all I have to do is to wait for Ysa's response. But I'm not going to wait all bored and just standing. I then used Keith, the mini-avatar, to give me a general view of what's going on beyond the solid mahogany doors. Fiske is explaining the origins of our powers. Amy and Dan, are again dismayed because no one really told them. But then, Dan seems very pleased. Well, at first, for a guy who's obsessed with ninjas and such, he may enjoy it. For now. He doesn't know _me_ yet. I then hear the sound of chairs screeching and footsteps drawing near the door I'm leaning on. I then turn into a bright blue bird and perch on the nearest branch by the window.

_It's night already? I might want to change into a more suitable bird._ I then made myself red and chirped one of Beethoven's songs.

The Cahills start going out, with Dan running around as excited as he could be. Amy's chasing him, shouting something along the lines of "You're not going to get to practice your _undiscovered_ powers if you don't sleep tonight!" That reminds me of...

_...an enormous fire looms over the entire two-storey house..._

I shake the thought out of my head. I completely forgot to chirp midway through one of his symphonies, and eventually chirp the Philippine anthem by mistake. Sinead looks at me wide-eyed and goes towards the window and holds out her hand for me. I avert her gesture for a minute.

"Minerva, seriously. I know you're a bird. No one chirps Beethoven's 6th then switch to the Philippine national anthem like that." I flapped my wings, which was my gesture of annoyance, then fly over to her hand. She gently sets me on the ground, signals that there's no one watching, and I transform back into myself.

"Ugh...Don't tell Ian I just blew my cover like that. He's going to get Natalie and have another dress fitting." I say to her.

"Why? I thought you like being fashionable?"

"Well I do like being fashionable, but I have dozens of dresses as 'punishment', and I have to wear one everytime I visit Natalie." I say to her. She raises an eyebrow. "What? It's true. She even punishes the maids by just wearing an impossible-to-wear dress for a day."

We laugh. "So, what were you going to do?" she asks me as we walk to our rooms.

"I was about to tell the Reps that all the branches are going to have their _parols_ ready in time for the ball, but I see to have not seen any Reps pass by..."

"Hello Minerva." a very familar voice suddenly says in my ear. I look on my shoulder and see a taipan with amber-colored eyes.

"Oh really Ian? Like _you_ can scare me." I say to the snake. "Or are you Natalie?"

"Darn it!" Natalie shouts at my ear. "Ow! Hello, you still remember that you _are_ besides a person's ear." I snap at her, then place her down on the carpet. She transforms back into herself almost immediately.

"How dare you snap back at me?" she retorts.

"How dare _you_ say such things to a Lucian princess?" I retort back at her.

"Natalie! I've been looking all over-" Ian suddenly comes over, apparently running in his fancy pjs. _He still is _that_ handsome after all these years I'm just looking and reading about him, _I thought. "Oh, hello Minerva."

"Hi Ian. Your sister is trying to scare me, _again_." I say as I rolled my eyes toward Natalie. She pouts at me in return."I see that she's not that snappy anymore."

"Thanks. I appreciate the compliment." Ian says proudly. "I've been trying to teach her 21st century manners anyways."

"Okay, reunion over. Let's sleep." Sinead says. "Besides, at least _all_ the parols are in construction by now."

"Good thing. Now I have to worry about my dress for the Ball!" Natalie complains.

"At least _that's_ still in her." I whisper to Ian. He laughs and Sinead elbows me in the ribs.

I then go back to my room, close the room and lean dreamily on the door. "He talked to me...he really did!" I say.

"Let me guess, you talked to Ian. And he laughed at one of your retorts." Keith says as he helps me up.

"Yes! Ugh...it makes me want to...want to..." I scream in delight and then suddenly transform into a red hummingbird. I then twitter and fly across the place as if freaking out, then collapse on the bed.

"Good night, Minerva." Keith says.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah...nothing says the best week in my life without wrapping up with a good update on a story. Giving a review may prevent sadness in the near future.<strong>

**fj35**


	4. Chapter 4

Flaming Passion Stories presents

another story by fieryjunior35 of

"The Master Firebender"

-inspired by The Cahill-Demigod Witch's "Cahills vs Vespers: The Shapeshifters"-

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, or the said story above. All rights are reserved to each and everyone's literary work. I only own Flaming Passion Stories, 'fieryjunior35' and all my wonderful stories here in FF._

Chapter 4: Another 'Normal' Day

With visions of having a fun time with Ian still in my head...from last night | Minerva's POV

I awoke a little fuzzy, maybe because I remember that I fell asleep as a red, jumpy hummingbird. It happens when you don't change back in your human form and why you _should_. Promise me, I have 101 reasons why you shouldn't—and I have the scars to prove it.

"Morning Minerva! Kumusta naman?"(Morning Minerva! How are you?) Keith says from the kitchen.

"Ugh...I feel spinny..." I almost faint in the bed, but good thing I smelled breakfast.

My room, no, "house" in the mansion is as big as three rooms put together, with two separate bedrooms and bathrooms for me and Keith. Keith should have a separate room in the mansion because every person should, and that he's a Tomas. However, as Lucian custom dictates, I need a butler and he has to be beside me at all times, even if you're not royalty. Anyways, my room also has a library, personal study, walk-in closet, laboratory and game room. Most of the furniture is made in the Philippines, and I had a little help from Uncle Fiske to get this room into reality.

I freshened myself up and sat myself at the dining room with Keith. The dining room is just a simple one—a square-shaped table with four chairs, and a window overlooking the yard, full of many early-morning Shapeshifters. I love seeing them powering themselves up the fun way, and that's one of the reasons I love being a Pilipino and a Cahill. Those Vespers are only serious and vengeful.

I'm also a Private Investigator for all things Vesper related, mostly about Vespers disguising themselves as Cahills and such. There are reports coming in from a lot of countries, and they're not even in English. Good thing I'm fluent in Russian, German and Dutch, and I could understand a bit of Japanese too and that Keith worked as an undercover language translator. However, I'm dreading the fact that there is a Vesper stronghold here in the Philippines. It's because I hightailed Aaron Valdez, Ysa's brother, one time and he led me into a stronghold near Cebu. Cahills from that area are already on high-alert and as the latest report said, no incidents of Cahills missing, yet.

Breakfast was how I liked it—sunny-side eggs, fresh rice, ice tea, and a sandwich. Keith makes a different one each day. Let's just say he really knows I don't do the same sandwich twice.

"Good morning din sa iyo Keith. Medyo nahihilo ako kanina kasi natulog pala ako nang nakalimutan ko na isa pa pala akong hummingbird dahil..." (Good morning to you too Keith. I'm a little bit dizzy because I forgot that I slept as a hummingbird because...) I couldn't say the last part since it came to me. Sinead nudging me in the ribs, Ian laughing at my joke...

Keith laughs a little before finally digging in. We ate in silence, because I was still remembering the scene over and over in my head and smiling constantly at every reminder. The sound of a chair being pushed back woke me up from my daydreaming. "Well, if you're not going to see your _Cahill crush_ early in the morning at the dining room..." Keith says as he places his dishes on the sink and starts to wash them.

I then ate my breakfast as fast as I could and went out the door toward the dining hall. I don't really want to use up all my energy reserved for training today, so I just pressed a special pin tacked to my shirt and I become instantly invisible. Sneaking inside the dining hall, it's eerily quiet. Maybe a little too quiet, even the Holts are too. I shake off the chill present in the air, since it's affecting my powers. If even a small blue flame conjures itself from a single point in my body, I would be seen. I then sneak over (meaning hover myself a few feet in the air, but not too near to the table in case when my powers give way) to where Fiske and his nephews are and listen in.

The Phoenix King suddenly looks up and smiles at me. _He already spotted me? Wow, he does memorize every movement of every Cahill in this mansion. I hope I won't have to introduce myself at this moment..._

He smiles and partially transforms into his phoenix form and says mentally, _"Keith's right beside you."_

"_Oh darn it! I was _this_ close to tickling you," _he mentally says from behind.

"_What? Of all the rotten tricks..." _I said angrily.

"_Sorry, I just wanted to know that I've been trying to do that..." _he apologizes. _"And I would want this breakfast session to be a bit more...lively."_

I rolled my eyes at him. Keith's not Madrigal, but he does have his hoverboard which has an invisible function. _"Next time, if you want the breakfast session to be livelier, tell me, since I have full of ideas."_

Fiske then taps his glass and checks whether anyone isn't here yet. I float over to the hoverboard, and Keith immediately sits up and gives me a space to sit on. "Wow, I can't believe everyone's so...quiet." I whisper to my annoying butler.

"I know, maybe we shouldn't really listen in."

"Uh, that's why Fiske scans the area first before asking everytime, remember? Only a handful of Cahills know that we're here, the Masters."

"Good point." Keith agrees. "We feel like angels, or traitors. I mean, couldn't we just eat with them or something?" He says sadly, and then looks down at the Holts. Keith and Hamilton go way back, since the Holts first came here. Oh, and that he attended Ham's school for a year before that.

"No, since we're not even Royalties, neither Reps. So keep quiet."

* * *

><p>After the awkwardly quiet breakfast, I went back to the Vault for routine inspection. However, there was someone in front it before I ever could. It couldn't be Fiske, he's taller than the man I'm seeing right now. He really looks familiar...and I know that watch anywhere...Joseph Liko! I then hid myself.<p>

"Yeah, the entire thing's secure. I don't have any idea how to even open it. There isn't any keypads or door handles on this thing," he says.

"Well, think about it! You did say the Firebender always goes here, so maybe it has something to do with her fire or something," a mysterious voice says.

"Okay, I'll try something," Joseph says and conjures a flame in the middle of his hand and hovers it around the vault. Suddenly, the vault glows red and Joseph is now trapped inside a glass case, similar to the one that delivered Katniss to the arena. "Ugh, I'm trapped. What now?"

"Then get out of there! I thought you could figure it out!" the voice shouted. I then approached the glass case with my dart gun raised.

"What are you doing Joseph?" I asked him.

"I...uh...was just curious at how this thingy could open so I..." Joseph stammered.

"Tsk...tsk...tsk Joseph." I say to him. "Your curiosity could bring you down, but being with a Vesper would even lower you more."

"Wha-what are you t-talking about?" he stammers. "I wouldn't ever..."

"What's going on here?" Fiske says, suddenly appearing beside me. Joseph looked even more flustered and took a step back.

"Joseph was trying to unlock the vault sir." I tell him as I lowered my gun. "And he's not the only one who wants to know how to open it."

"Ugh..." Joseph says in utter dismay and sits in the middle of the floor.

"Okay. Sorry Joseph, but you're going to be turned in for questioning. And we are to confiscate all your belongings during the investigation." Fiske says. "Artemis, please call Alana and make sure she arrives here on the double."

"Already did sir." I say as I closed my phone.

"Good." Fiske then gets the fancy watch out of his wrist in just seconds. "Whoever this is, you were warned," he speaks into the watch before disabling it. I don't know how he does it, but he says it just takes a lot of practice with your Madrigal power.

"Who were you talking to Joseph? Was it really your dad?" I asked him in a cold voice I couldn't believe I had in me. "I thought he couldn't reach you because he was in Europe and he doesn't know how to even operate a simple telephone there?"

He became even more nervous than before. "Hindi! Si Aaron yon! Naiinis lang talaga ako dahil hindi ako yung pinipili kapag gagawa ng parol. Si Fely na lang parati. Fely, Fely, Fely!" he says angrily.

Fiske raises his eyebrow at me. "He's just jealous about Fely being picked year after year after year in designing in the parol so he pitched in Aaron's idea, whatever it was. But it is most likely about destroying the Estates one way or another." I say immediately.

"We have to alert all the Reps and cancel the Christmas Ball." Fiske suddenly demands.

"_No!_"

The room became eerily quiet. The only sound I could hear was their deep breathing. I tensed.

"No, Uncle Fiske! If they want to attack, let _them_ come. I mean, this year, even _I_ was a part of this though I had my own plans. There's always a Plan B." I say to him.

"And the Plan B is...?" Fiske inquired.

"I'll assemble the Masters and we'll battle head-on. Even if they could steal the charms and secure them, they would immediately disappear." I told him proudly. "And even if they could destroy, somehow, the protective ball, it would—" I stopped midsentence since I heard someone scratching, more like writing.

"Joseph!"

"So, um, could I even help set up all the parols?" he asks stupidly before I shot him with my Amnesia dart. Anyone who has its tranquilizer/amnesia flowing through his/her veins would think that it was just a dream and nothing else. And the tranquilizer would wear off in 3 days. I immediately grabbed his notepad and pencil angrily.

"Okay, Plan B _is_ a go Uncle, or you don't want to really mess with me." I said to him.

"It's already done," he says, while closing his phone. "I called all the Masters. If this plan fails—"

He stopped midsentence. And suddenly, he hugged me. I lost my entire confidence in that one moment and became totally vulnerable; I cried.

* * *

><p>That night, I didn't sleep. Me, Fiske, and the Masters were very busy, setting up for the Christmas Ballpossible Vesper invasion. Some of the Reps, Princes and Princesses were with us too for the night. Well, it was the night before the Christmas Ball and the preparations would be double the work we had to do for a year.

Because of the threat closing in nearer than we think, I requested an increase in Cahill agents surrounding the area; most especially Cahill Shapeshifters. They have moved in their respective houses, of course, and I did tell them if they have to come they need outfits for the upcoming Ball. I'm done with upgrading the Vault's security center, and that the bubbles can even suck in more power than before. Nothing can go wrong...can it?

It's 10:30 pm and all the Masters are here. Obviously, yours truly is 'Minerva', the Master Firebender. The Janus Bender, who always wears green and loves to shop, is nicknamed 'Needle'. The Ekat Bender, who's a whiz in everything technologic, is nicknamed 'Bolts'. Bolts' nickname comes from his favourite book series—the Hunger Games. The Tomas Bender, who loves surfing as much as kicking butt, is nicknamed 'Surfed'. There isn't a Madrigal who's good enough to be a Master, though we did ask for Uncle Fiske to join. He refused because he 'claims' that he's not good enough, and that he hates being nicknamed. Yes, I did tell him about how the whole nickname thing works, but he still refused. I became the temporary Madrigal Bender, 'Artemis'.

We're all in a training center underneath the Madrigal House, where Agent Black helps us train. What he does is that he pretends to be a Vesper intruder and we have to battle him using our powers. For a Phoenix King, he still has a few tricks up his sleeve. He almost tied us altogether, _literally_. Good thing he's just trying it.

It's 10:45 and we're all in the brink of utter exhaustion. I'm about to collapse while The Former Man-in-Black has only beads of sweat in his forehead. I call the training over, and everyone else vanishes into their rooms with a might of their own power; Bolts disappears within a tornado gust, Surfed disappears with a clash of two waves, etc. However, I don't immediately go to my room, I check in, making sure that before I let everyone sleep off for the rest of the night, every security measure would be near at a level to guarding all the ingredients and the Gideon serum itself.

At 11:00 pm, I returned to my Lucian house (finally!) and picked out my outfit from the two _long_ racks full of dresses. Keith's helping me sort out the ones I would consider to wear for tomorrow and for later missions (those dresses are too beautiful to _not_ be worn). I have 3 dresses to consider for tomorrow: a red one that's a few inches above my knee; a yellow one that's strapped only to one shoulder; and a black one that resembles a starry night. They're all laid on the sofa, and I'm having thoughts whether to choose the obvious red one, a yellow one or the very elegant black one.

Keith comes in the room, finally placing all the other dresses in my jet, and are all uploaded in my Compact Changer. "So, have you finally decided on one yet?" he asks as he picks a pair of pajamas to sleep in.

"Yup. I'm getting the black one," I said to him. "And I'm going to 'upgrade' it a little bit."

"Let me guess," he says, now donning the black pjs I got for him at Lan's store in Milan, with signature Tomas blue highlights. "You're going to make it fireproof and even highlight your firepower."

"Yup. And I'm going to make it into another Switch Dress. This time, it transforms into an archer's outfit to commemorate the lighting of the parols," I said as I gathered all my dressmaker's tools from my drawer. "Have you made sure that it will be lighted by the 'Female Fire Maestro'?"

He rolls his eyes at me. "Yup. Though, I'm very curious to how it would all turn out," he asks as he climbs onto his bed.

"Trust me. It would all work out tomorrow." I say as I close the door to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! I'm done with it! I thought I was never going to finish it. It took my entire two weeks of May to finish! XD<strong>

**This chapter wasn't supposed to be like this because I had to revise. It so just happened that I was about to insert how me and Keith trained, but then an idea shot into my head and this happened. The ending was a little cliffy, but I felt it was a bad kind of cliffy. Comments please!**

**Oh, and a shout-out to the writer of this story's 100% total inspiration. TCDW, please write a new chapter to "C vs. V: The Shapeshifters"! This message is what everyone else who likes it as much as I would is saying to you ever! Thanks. ;)**

**To my fellow Pinoy writers out here in , please read my first ever Filipino fanfic entitled, "Ang Buhay ng Isang Tao". ~fieryjunior35**


	5. A Big Announcement

**ATTENTION:**

**To all my attentive people of my fanfics, yes, this is a message from yours truly, Agent Minerva, still Lucian and a Madrigal-in-training.**

**.-..**

**I cannot be able to focus on my fanfiction part of my life until I pass my first quarter of classes and my CATs (that's College Admission Tests to you people).**

**However, I shall not let you down on the MAJOR update that I might do a few weeks after Shatterproof comes out. XD**

**...-**

**Just wait people! And stay Cahill and anti-Vesper!**

**.**

**Yours truly, Agent Minerva aka FieryJunior1**


End file.
